Opposites Attract
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: When a girl meant for something grew up thinking she was meant for something else meets the Sky army from a mission she falls in love with someone and goes from Bad to Good through her life. I suck at summaries so please read this is my first Fic
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first story so please no hate also i will not accept any OCs in this story because this whole thing is premade anyways on with the story only nice reviews please**

Prologue

"Mommy please tell the stowee again!" Said the young girl named Wings.

Zombrala sighed she had to tell the story to her children every night ever since she told her children their father was the son of Herobrine, the oldest child of Herobrine actually, so they would claim the throne after their parents died which would be a long time since they couldnt die of old age for all Herobrine descendants get immortality.

"Very well" said Zombrala

"Once a long time ago there was an awful world that is still known as Minecraftia no monsters no nothing scary, just a world with nothing but creations and happiness" her children gasped "and Herobrine your grandfather had amazing ideas over his brother Notch" this time her children scowled "and started talking to Notch about them, but Notch wouldnt listen and banished Herobrine to the nether that we are in today, but luckily for him he made a portal and wonderful monsters that we have today and sent some to the overworld and now he is getting stronger with all his wonderful mobs and all of his creations" Zombrala finished sighing and smiling to her children which was the oldest Lavadry a muscular young boy with his grandfathers eyes and lava colored hair along with a diamond colored shirt and purple pants.

The second oldest was Pigman with raven black hair and netherrack colored suit.

The youngest was a girl named Wings with dirty blonde hair with a strand of it covering her right eye flaming bright sapphire blue eyes and an orange shirt with lighter orange shorts and strange cat ears and tail with ghostlike wings that she can hide if she wants to.

The cat part and the wings came out of no where no one knew where she got them from.  
Zombrala was proud of her offspring and hoped they would be the ones to defeat Notch once and for all.

**No hate please just be nice this is my first fic and so on.**

**anyways bai! *disappears in a flash of feathers***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about this short chapter but i am going to post the next one today as well so dont be mad**

Chapter one

Sky walked into his room of the sky army base his budder armor almost demolished to bits he would have to take it to Sparklez later. Sky took a photo album off his desk and sighed they were all photos of his family he looked at them his little sister smiling her bright smile, sky sighed again his sister and parents were all taken by squids when he was 10 he has been creating the sky army ever since. yes he was young but it was just him and his friends then now it was all him and his recruits.

A recruit busted through the doors "sky, we have a situation"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok i just am going to say this these chapters are short because i premade them on my phone so they look long on it so please no hate ad for the short chapters will come short waits.**

Chapter 2

Sky stood up and rushed to the door following the recruit to the window there were squids and skeletons and... Humans? There were about 500 humans fighting there and none seemed to die but they did get injured sky got his budder sword and charged out of the base fighting all the spiders creepers skeletons zombies squids and maybe five humans so far. he stabbed all the things that attacked him but the humans strangely disappeared after injured and went to the far back and charged again then someone screamed and all the mobs and humans on the other side retreated leaving one person laying there, all of my recruits were still alive and so on.

We all stared at the person screeching in pain with arrows stuck in her all over and what seemed like a swords stab in her. No one dared move in fear that she would fire an arrow at them if they moved a millimeter. I finally got up my own courage and went over to her she was crumpled to the ground mumbling strange things that he had a feeling Seto would only say. Luckily nothing happened he told one of the recruits that followed him to go get a medic and get a stretcher. This day was strange at that and was about to most likely get stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am still sorry about the short chapters also since this is premade te updates will be super quick anyways on with this story**

Chapter 3

Wings walked around the nether fortress of her grandfather she smiled at all the monsters that passed by her an they nodded back. She was heading to see her grandfather for he had a plan for her to do in the battle they were going to do today.

She walked into the king of the nethers throne room. Her grandfather smiled his own version of a smile and welcomed her in.

"Heres the plan Wings in the middle of the battle you put arrows into you which i know wont hurt you and lay down on the ground and do what you want to do to alert the others to back off then get them to trust you and lead sky to us and if you do the job well enough i may give you the honor of killing sky himself" he smiled wickedly an i grinned back at him.

2hours later

The battle had been going on i was flying above the battle and had the sky army leader in sight i scowled then landed on the ground with the arrows in me. I was about to lay down when one of the recruits of the sky army ran up to me an stabbed me in the side i screamed in half agony and half surprise mostly agony then i crumpled to the ground and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome everyone to another chapter of Opposites Attract this chappie is a little longer so i will just let you read.**

Chapter 4

Skys POV

We all watched the girl toss and turn when i finally said "we need someone to show her around and make sure she doesnt cause any destruction" everyone looked around when half of the eyes fell on Minecraftuniverse and the other half looked at Setosorcerer.

Minecraftuniverse shook his head and said "no way hosé i have way too much on my hands these days"

After he said that everyone looked at Seto he sighed and said "why me?"

"Cause if she tries to hurt you, you can cast a spell or something to defend you" i said

He sighed and said "fine"

We all smiled and walked out of the infirmary leaving Seto with the strange girl.

Setos POV

i was so bored it had been maybe three hours and the girl never woke up for a while so i decided to take the time and polish my sword.

While i was polishing my sword to perfection i saw the girls eyes flutter open they were a startling bright blue they were amazing especially for the dark side all the dark sides army had dark eyes this was the first i had ever seen of bright eyes besides of course herobrines white eyes.

She woke up fully with a gasp and stared around with terror. Then her eyes locked with mine and stayed that way for what seemed like hours.

I finally managed to tell one of the recruits that were walking out of the infirmary to go get the rest of the gang.

Wing's POV

I woke up with a gasp one thing that was strange to me wait a minuet where am i?

I looked around with terror then my eyes locked with a boys he was dressed like a sorcerer that my grandfather had tortured and killed. She finally heard the boy say to someone to go get sky and some other people then the recruit rushed off. I looked at the boy even more and then looked away when he stared at me as well it was strange to me.

**Ooooh! Romance i love it! Lol im bored right now so i may do some random things XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you reviewers for all the nice words also Yoshipuff made me realize that this was the first SetoXOC fic that most people have ever seen anyways on with this chappie XD**

Chapter 5

Sky rushed into the infirmary with deadlox following him. He looked in and saw the rest of the leaders already gathered. He saw the strange girl and saw everyone staring at her bright blue eyes they were strange. "What is your name?" I asked the girl

The girl hesitated a little and finally said "i- i dont know"

"Hmmmm well we will just have to see what you personality says to figure out your name" i said

The girl nodded and looked around wincing in pain as she turned to her left her long dirty blonde hair covered one of her eyes and she had cat ears and a tabby cat tail this was one strange girl.

"Seto here will show you around after you drink this" i said pointing to seto and handing her one of the few healing potions we had. The girl nodded and drank the potion immediately she began to heal i could tell by her expression. Then something shocking happened she waved her hand over the bottle she just drank out of and immediately there was another healing potion. The girl handed it to the medic that saw her do it and said "here i dont want you to run out because of me" she smiled and nodded to the medic and the medic smiled back. The girl looked back at us and looked like she was about to burst out laughing well i would if i was her we all had our mouths open like idiots. The girl got up and looked at seto we all nodded their way and left them together.

Setos POV

I showed the strange girl around she seemed to enjoy herself she said hi to everyone that walked by with a smile that could make anyone want to smile as well. Then i showed her outside which was a risk but i put a forcefield around the area so she couldnt escape the area if she decided to run off. She seemed to know what i did and just stayed by my side then she saw a cliff and she ran towards it i had no idea why then she just jumped off of it i was scared for her at first because she was falling into a shallow lake but right when she was about to hit the lake surface she slowed herself down with what looked like wings and did a cannonball into it. She was laughing hard and stared up at me laughing even harder then i realized i had a very stupid look on my face i shook it off which made her laugh even harder. I laughed and cast a flying spell and dove down into the lake doing the same thing as she did for landing and went in with a *splash* the girl was still laughing and then She stopped laughing and stared behind me what was behind me? I turned around and my eyes widened there was an enderman something that only worked for the enderdragon and no one else not even herobrine. The enderman looked mad then i saw why, he was drenched from head to toe ,er leg. The girl disappeared before my eyes and i teleported to where she was then i stumbled on the ground looking at the girl fight the enderman she was quite the warrior.

Then everything went black.

I woke up in the infirmary the girl looking at me with her intense bright blue eyes then i groaned i had a headache and all my energy drained out i had to teleport really far which took all my energy for i rarely teleport it takes a lot of energy to do depending on how far i have to go.

The girl smiled when i opened my eyes fully to see all my friends standing around the bed. Sky was smiling and looking at his ex-girlfriend dawn which was tending to me, did i miss something?

I finally spoke up "how long was i out?"

The girl spoke up "around a half hour or so not that long" she smiled the bright smile again

I smiled back "well good cause i didnt want to keep you waiting to learn your name" the girl perked up her eyes wide with mischief

Sky looked at me and said "are you sure?" I nodded

"Well lets hear it" said sky

I sighed hoping this new name would be good enough "her name will be CliffdiverWC"

**Well thats this right now hope you enjoyed it.**

***disappears in a flurry of feathers***


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone that has been supporting me it really makes me feel good that people out there really enjoy my stories so thank you so much and on with the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Cliff's POV

Sky just stared at Seto and said "are

you sure about that? What does the WC even mean?" Seto just smiled at Sky and said "it means warrior cat"

I stared at him warrior cat? Then i spoke up "so i am a Cliffdiving warrior cat, makes sense after earlier" seto nodded at me blushing a little with a smile.

"How did i get in here in the first place?" Asked seto

I blushed "i teleported you here i nearly scared the crap out of Sky"

Sky looked embarrassed while everyone else was laughing like crazy

Seto got up from the bed and tackled me with... What is this gesture?

Everyone could see my expression and when Seto stopped it he blushed even more then stared at me with shock "you dont know what a hug is?" I shook my head "no i have never heard of one before" everyone stared at me in shock even the nurses stared at me i just ran i hated this much attention and teleported to where i was staying.

Seto's POV

i saw cliff run out of the infirmary with all of us staring at her running away i chased her seeing her teleport somewhere luckily i put a spell on this place so she couldnt teleport outside of it. I looked all over for her then the last place i looked she was in her room laying on her bed with her eyes closed, she looked cute while she was sleeping so i decided to let her be and dream of happy things. I walked out of her room and walked to my room which was next to hers to be intercepted by Setalia she always seemed to be poking around when she wasnt needed. "Heyyyyyy seto" she said with her usual dreamy voice when she was around him.

"Hi Setalia" i said with an annoyed tint in my voice

"Oh please call me Seta" she said

"Um no i will just keep calling you by your full name and i need to go to sleep so if you will excuse me" i said annoyed like heck

"Hmph!" I heard her say then she stalked off to her room

Finally peace an quiet i sighed looked at my bed and laid in it then fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to an amazing sound that i only had heard in my village in the morning when i woke up it was a peaceful and beautiful song my sight unblurred and i saw Cliff singing the song she had a beautiful voice it made me want to do what it said then she fell silent seeing me awake then she smiled, wait how did she get in my room.

It seemed like she read my mind and said "the door was open so i thought you were awake i got you breakfast" she smiled and nodded towards my desktop and i saw a tray with a small melon and an apple my usual breakfast but how did she know that.

It seemed like she read my mind again "the cook told me what you usually have" i smiled at her and asked "where did you learn that song?" She stared at me and said "i-i dont know i just started singing it and i liked the tune so..." I smiled at her and got up flashing on my clothes with a spell then she laughed "what?" I asked

She kept laughing and pointed her hand to my shirt when i saw it i chuckled "heh luckily you were hear to laugh at that otherwise" i began to crack up flashing the right outfit on this time and took my sorcerers cloak off of its usual hook and put it on i walked out of my room to see Cliff flash outside of my room after i closed the door.

"Forget something?"she said and handed me my own amulet a budder chain with an emerald surrounding and glowing middle i smiled and took it she smiled back

We went outside while she teleported with no effort not even showing the slightest bit of being tired i sighed and sat down when she teleported to my side and looked at me with worry on her face "are you ok?" She asked

I sighed and nodded

"I dont think so whats wrong?" She sat up on her knees and sat down in front of me i smiled and said "cant keep a secret from you long can i?" She shook her head and i laughed and she smiled

"Its just i cant teleport that well i can only do it if i have full energy which is rare with my job here" i said sighing

She looked at me then smiled with a wide smile i looked at her and said "what?"

"I can help you with that" she said her smile getting wider

I grinned and walked to the cliff that gave her, her name.

**Hope you liked it anyways i hope your happy yoshipuff(ik you are a guest but i am gonna call you yoshipuff) cause Seto is still fricken blushing! LOOK!**

***points camera at a blushing seto***

**lol anyways bai!**

***disappears in a flurry of feathers***


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok nao i am playing minecraft on my computer while i am posting this on meh phone so ya anyways on with this thang!**

Chapter 7

"Come on your almost there!" Said Cliff

I was panting hard it had been five months since she came to the sky army and i really thought she was turning to our side i tried teleporting again we had been doing this all morning and i was about to get to the point when i can teleport without any effort.

"Come on almost there i can feel it!" Said cliff once again urging me on then i teleported to the sky army HQ with no effort then i teleported again and again i didnt pant at all i felt...free cliff came over to me by teleporting with a big smile on her face "you did it!" She said collapsing on the soft grass looking up to the cloudless sky her bright blue eye shining not being able to see her other but he had a feeling it was shining like the other.

I smiled at her she was flawless did everything perfect even her appearance was perfect her golden dirty blonde hair her beautiful bright blue eyes her cat ears her cat tail her wings her personality, perfect. He sighed and laid down on the grass beside her for moments to be interrupted by the least wanted person to be interrupted by it was Setalia she had almost white blonde hair dark brown eyes and nothing special she was basically one of the recruits that walked around being pretty and she always went after me hoping that i could cast a spell on her giving her immortality immortal beauty and so on but i never liked her sometimes i was one the verge of strangling her but i knew not to all the guys that liked her would kill him if he did that. She rustled the grass and cut into the part where Cliff was laying in to be by me she never seemed to be nice to her she would always treat cliff like trash and throw her away into a mental trash can in that pea sized brain of hers.

I grunted and stood up lifting Cliff up ignoring Setalias hand to pull her up and walked into the base.

"Sorry about that Cliff" i apologized

"What is there to apologize about? It was just a spot" she said

I sighed and mentally thought: i thought it was a moment we shared

She smiled and did something that surprised me she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I stumbled backwards not thinking. She walked away smiling when i was still able to see after that a stumbled back blushing then walked to the conference room for a meeting with sky.

Cliff's POV

I had no idea what this feeling was when i kissed Seto i felt like i was floating in air well i technically was cause i had my wings out. I walked back to my room which i had made very homy now i sat down on my comfy bed and sighed what was this strange feeling i was feeling now?

I looked it up in a book that everyone in the sky army called a dictionary and i randomly chose a word the first word i laid my eyes on i saw that it was Love- a feeling someone gets when they like another in a more effective way

I smiled i loved Seto, i loved Seto!

Sky's POV

When seto walked into the room he had a dreamy look on his face and i wasnt going to get into it. "Ok first order of business is mining" i looked over to Minecraftuniverse who nodded an said "five stacks of iron a stack of diamonds and ten stacks of budder." I smiled and nodded then everyone said their loot from their jobs then we all looked over to seto who was supposed to say how Cliff was doing. Seto looked at us and stood up then said "Cliff is doing well she actually finished teaching me how to teleport without much effort" he disappeared from the spot he was in then appeared next to the door "i think shes ready to join us fully" he then smiled. I nodded to him and said "i dont know she is from the other side but very well we will host her ceremony next week" Seto smiled at me and disappeared out of the room.

Seto's POV

I was so happy Cliff would join us fully and everything! I laid down on my bed smiling and i couldnt stop then it hit me I loved Cliff, I LOVED CLIFF!


	9. Chapter 9

**I cant believe that all of you reviewers like this story i just want to say thank you and i wouldnt have posted this chapter i thought that i have gone far enough with only four reviews but i was wrong i got 12 reviews i know that isnt much but i am really thankful so here is this chapter**

Chapter 8

Cliffs POV

I woke up in my dream to my grandfather he was smiling his smile and said "Wings i am proud of you, you have them convinced they will be holding a ceremony for you next week"

I almost said that my name was Cliff because i was so used to hearing people call me by the name of cliff but i said "i know but we might want to hold out on the war."

Herobrine looked at me and said "of course we will we will be having the fight the day before your ceremony"

I looked at him hiding my shock.

"Oh i almost forgot i want to show you something" he led me to the dungeons and opened a cell door inside i saw someone i almost screeched in shock it was Deadlox he had been missing for a month now and he didnt look fine to me. When herobrine walked in he looked at Deadlox, Deadlox was glaring at him.

"Are you going to spit it out?" Said Herobrine

Deadlox glared at him and said "never not to the dimwitted girl like you" i almost laughed until i saw my grandfather hit him i almost gasped in shock when i was younger i always cheered at this but now i just stared in shock.

Herobrine looked at my direction and said "you can come in now"

I hesitated but then walked in i could see the shock on Deadlox's face.

"Y-your working for Herobrine" he said

Herobrine grinned evilly "of course she is she is my heir"

Deadlox glared at me then got a bad hit to the head from Herobrine then he crumpled to the ground and didnt get up.

I stared in shock at Deadlox then to my grandfather who was smiling at me.

"Oh now i know they will be in for a surprise" Herobrine wickedly smiled and cackled i disappeared not knowing i was screaming while i was dreaming.

Seto's POV

I woke up with a jolt when i heard Cliff screaming i rushed to her room as well as the rest of the leaders but i was first in then a couple minuets later sky came in with some of the medics and all the leaders. Cliff was still screaming and thrashing back and forth on the bed screaming probably at the top of her lungs a medic came up and i recognized her and her friends that came as well Eaglefan Mandy and Wolfstar eagle and wolf had other jobs but they mainly worked in the infirmary.

The three girls put a mask over their new friend seeing Cliff calm down then i spoke up.

"What did you put on her?"

Mandy spoke up "sleeping mask helps someone calm down and sleep peacefully"

I nodded as well as the others showing that i got what they said.

Cliff's POV

I was running from something in a dream i could not tell what it was but all of a sudden i felt myself go into a peaceful meadow i looked around and saw the one person who could calm me down... Seto.

Seto's POV

I stayed by Cliffs side ignoring every one who said they could take a shift for the rest of the night all i wanted to do was see her happy and peaceful.

I had been a long time maybe around the time span of five hours when she woke up her bright eyes shining with fear then she saw me and calmed down. I took her hand and could tell she was surprised by that action but took my other hand and we held eachothers hands for what seemed like forever.

She smiled her kind smile at me then we both leaned forward and fell into a kiss. We stayed that way for a while then the door opened and Setalia barged in unwanted as usual she stared at me and Cliff and screeched in anger then pulled me away from her and held me to the wall and kissed me trying to get me to like her as usual. Cliff screeched and jumped onto her with amazing stature and pulled her off i could tell there was about to be a cat fight i ran out of the room dragging Setalia with me who was angry and she shouted "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" I glared at her and said "there never was an us Setalia and there never will be" Setalia glared then ran off yeesh i hope that was the end of it.

Cliffs POV

It was a week later and i was worried my grandfather would be here any second with his army right now she was sitting in her room the she heard a scream and knew the battle started she ran out of the building flying up an used her bow and shot some of the skeletons and creepers ad such that were fighting she then felt a pull and was dropped near her grandfather she saw him and smiled reluctantly.

"You know what to do Wings" he said

I nodded then ran into the battle feeling my voice sing for some strange reason i drove my sword into my opponents and healed then with a slow effect healing potion i never ran out for obvious reasons.

Then i came face to...er helmet with minecraftuniverse i could tell the if he didnt have his helmet he would have a very surprised face on. I smirked evilly not thinking "seems i deceived you all" minecraftuniverse was too shock to say anything an i drove my sword into him using the usual potion thing i did and left him suffering i then flew back to herobrine and began to sing.

"Time to leave its over now

But we will return

And see the town

You will smile you will laugh

And we will get you til you scream"

(A/N i didnt know what else to put so yeah...)

I screamed the last word out and everyone on the other side had a glazed look in their eyes and retreated back to their rooms all but the ones laying on the ground besides Minecraftuniverse he was healed. I saw ssundee kermit and bashur on the ground and herobrine flashed everyone in our army to the fortress putting SSundee Kermit and Bashur in the dungeons with Deadlox


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg i have no fricken idea why i keep posting my stories at night but i am so anyways here is chapter 9/10**

Chapter 9

Truemus POV

"BUT I TELL YOU SHES WORKING WITH THEM!"

I screeched at the top of my lungs

Seto glared at me "cliff never would still be working with them Jason" he said sharply and i knew he was mad when he says my true name.

I sighed and knew i could not convince the leaders about cliff they trusted her too much ,i used to, then all this happened.

I heard a screech again after a day from the fight when i walked out of the room. A recruit ran up to me and panted out "come with me"

I looked at the recruit following him to the battle ground of the front of the base we lost three generals yesterday along with Deadlox two months ago.

I looked out there seeing one thing a portal to the nether and a note.

I looked at the note it said "come through here and you will find your missing friends"

I looked at it seeing the leaders come up in their armor and they all sighed and sky said "Sky army we are going to have a fight in the nether"

Everyone looked at eachother and frowned i nodded to the portal and followed sky in.

Seto's POV

I walked through the portal and sighed this may be the last time i fight an thought about cliff oh how i want her to be here with me

All of us were out of the portal immediately we saw Herobrine and his army him and "CLIFF?!" I screamed out being held back by my friends she looked ok to me truemu glared at me and said "told ya so"

I looked over at cliff again and our eyes locked like that first day we met she looked away and looked down at her feet.

Then Herobrine called the battle to be brought forth immediately i was attacked by a zombie pigman and his friends i fought getting closer and closer to cliff but i didnt even know. After i had fought around a hundred things in all i came face to face with Cliff we looked at eachother for five seconds my love taken out of it and growled "how could you Cliff? Or is that even your name?"

Cliff's POV

I glared at Seto he changed from loving and kind to Cold and harsh so i would be too.

"Ha im surprised you fell for it" i said

"I am too but you sure acted like you wanted to join us and that you-" he was cut off by my brothers shooting bow and arrows at him i stared in shock i put a slow effect healing potion on seto hoping it would work.

"No" i thought outloud

"I am not going to stop from following my heart" i picked up my bow and arrows i turned to seto and picked him up with a spell and flew over to sky he was fighting one of my brothers it was Lavadry. I glared at my brother warning him off he nodded to me and went to go fight a recruit. Sky glared at me i conjured the spell holding Seto to me te i snapped my fingers and teleported us to the sky Army base sky looked around surprised out of his mind.

"Wh-where are we?" Sky asked

"Where do you think" i said with an annoyed hiss

Sky glared at me then seeing Seto wake up i could tell he was grateful then i realized Seto had his sword in hand and so did sky they were ganging up on me.

"Why did you even think of locking yourself in a room when you are outnumbered?" Seto snarled

I sighed "i did so so you cant get out i can" Seto charged i flashed to the other side of the room but to my surprise he knew what i was going to do.

Seto's POV

I charged at her and i somehow knew she was going to teleport so when i got to the point when i knew she was going to teleport i did it as well she looked surprised i smirked sky stared at us like are you guys Physic?

"Look seto i know you dont trust me but you have to trust me its the only way your army will survive" she said

I scowled "Why should i trust you?"

"Because i wouldnt be able to touch this if you couldnt" she held up a piece of Budder Sky and i stared at her and Sky nodded then said "very well we trust you" Cliff smiled and flashed us back to the nether


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome my wonderful Daredevils to another chapter of Opposites attract sadly its almost over but at least you know hat will happen**

Chapter 10

Cliff/Wings POV

I couldnt believe it after what i did i could still touch budder i smiled i was turning good.

I dashed through the hallways with seto and sky following me they were empty the whole way to the dungeons

We all looked around the rooms of the cells not one cell was full except for one i turned into it and saw something very surprising.

There was of course Ssundee kermit and bashur then there was Deadlox but one person in there surprised me.

It was a boy with turquoise shirt and red pants with a creeper face on the back of his jacket but one thing anyone could see in him and know who his father was straight away was his pure white eyes.

"Noah?!" I squeaked

He looked up from strangling Bashur and saw me.

"Wings?"

Everyone looked at me and Ssundee came up and said "what are you talking about this is CliffdiverWC"

"Cliffdiverwck?" He said the last part in a way that someone would scoff i laughed.

"Yes Noah Cliffdiverwck" i said sarcastically

Deadlox turned around when he heard my sky army name and screeched.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"

I looked at him remembering my dream and looked down i just thought it was a dream.

"Dude calm down she wont hurt you" Seto said trying to calm the teen down

"NO I WONT SHE IS HEROBRINES HEIR!" He screeched again then i looked up with a sad smile on my face.

"Y-you never told us that Cliff"Seto said and i nodded.

"I just dont want to talk about it right now" i then said

Everyone nodded ad i led them out of the dungeons i looked around then saw my brother Pigman fighting a helpless recruit i glared at him and he felt my glare then left the recruit panting surprised out of her mind. I ran over to her i recognized her as Sierra one of my friends i made in the Sky army i looked at her with my blue eyes and she nodded then stood up to go fight.

Deadlox was fighting a Pigman (not my brother) and got its Budder sword for himself.

I looked up to where my grandfathers throne room was and nodded to the others.

"This is my fight"

**OMG i feel so evil right now leaving you guys on a cliffhanger... O well ill let you suffer XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok i will stop your guys suffering nao so enjoy! Also i couldnt stand suspense in my own story!**

Chapter 11

Noah's POV

"You know what! I will mine my way out of here!" Said Bashur

I just growled deep in my throat my father figured out what i was doing with the Sky army and locked me in here i was so mad at Bashur i was about to strangle him.

Bashur started punching the obsidian with his fist i just growled even more "your gonna break your fist" i hissed out

Bashur stared at me "id rather do that than stay here the rest of my life" he said i growled even more

I turned to Ssundee and Kermit "does he have a go to sleep button?" I asked

"Sadly no" said Kermit and Ssundee at the same time.

"Well i will just make one" i said then getting up then went to Bashur and started punching him and i was beating him up when the door opened i looked and saw the last person i would ever think of seeing it was my niece that was the same age as me, Wings.

Seto's POV

I watched Cliff go up to the room then i shouted out "CLIFF!" She looked back at me.

"What?" She said urgently

I held out an amulet that looked like mine with a glowing white middle "this was supposed to be for your ceremony every leader gets one" she stared at it

"You trusted me enough to make me a leader immediatly?!" She squeaked out

Sky nodded with a smile. I nodded as well.

Cliff stared at it for a while then took it put it on then ran up to her grandfathers fortress.

"You know what will happen if she dies at the hand of Herobrine right?" Sky then said after Cliff was out of earshot and i nodded.

Cliff's POV

I ran into my grandfathers throne room he looked at me when i walked in and stared at him. This may be my last fight i thought to myself.

Herobrine welcomed me in and smiled

i nodded at the Pigmen guards to leave. After they left i glared at my grandfather he stood up with a questioning look.

"Grandfather your time of rule

has been cruel

Return to the dead

Where the zombies tread" i said aloud a poem that i just made up (a/n i got bored at that part remember this story is premade!)

He glared at me and took out his sword and i unsheathed mine he lunged at me first.

I took a swift step sideways making him fail his first move we started fighting move after move clash after clash the swords clanged together after every motion.

"Why go to the weak side when you knew you would lose?" Herobrine snarled wen he got me pinned up against the wall with a bar against my windpipe i started choking and coughing trying to breathe i could see a bright white light.

"Because its the right thing to do Herobrine" i snarled back choking it out.

Herobrine snarled at me and pushed the bar further into my throat.

Seto's POV

I felt weird like i was choking i coughed and coughed Sky looked over at me and said "are you ok seto?" I nodded he looked like he didnt believe me but didnt push any further into the subject while i drove my sword up a pigman.

Cliff's POV

I was getting ready to die the white light becoming stronger and stronger then i felt a glow on my chest it gave me power and i picked up my sword then slashed at Herobrine drawing some black liquid to come from his arm he screeched in pain and picked up his sword and drove it into my side i screeched in pain and crumpled to the ground just like the battle that brought me to the Sky army Herobrine was cackling "i have no heir! I will live forever!" He cackled

I glared up at him seeing the white light again but felt the strange glow again on my chest again and pulled myself up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok now the suffering is over ad here are te last two chappies i connected ch. 12 and ch. 13 together because ch. 12 was WAY to short so anyways on with this! BY THE WAY CH 12 I WAS SUPER BORED SO I PUT (DERP) RANDOMLY IN THERE**

Chapter 12

Seto's POV

I screeched in pain as i held my side everyone looked at me and protected me with my moments of pain i could see a white light then i picked myself up my (DERP) amulet was glowing i could still fight.

Cliff's POV

I picked myself up once more and scowled at my grandfather "theres one thing you forgot grandfather" i clashed my sword with his.

"And what is that" he snarled

"Good always win even if it takes a loss" i said as i (DERP) reluctantly put my sword into his chest.

Herobrine coughed and fell to the ground i saw Seto and all the leaders run into the room seeing me pull out my sword gleaming with black blood as dark as Herobrine (DERP) heart.

"Y-you killed him!" I heard a screech from the back of the crowd it was my brothers they looked angry.

"Why?" Asked Lavadry (DERP)

I stared at him with grief in my eyes.

"It was the right thing to do" my brothers nodded saying that they understood.

All of a sudden i felt a strange (DERP) glow and it wasnt on my chest i was being lifted up but not by my wings.

* * *

Chapter 13

Everything changed around me all the nether brick turned to beautiful diamonds all the obsidian turned to redstone everything turned to a certain gem i was amazed what is this place i thought.

Then for the final touch to it my outfit changed to a beautiful silky topaz orange dress my hair turned to a flaming dirty blonde and finally i saw my amulet glow even brighter than before i looked at everyone my brothers changed into two handsome men.

Lavadry was still muscular but his Lava colored hair turned to a dark black and his eyes were now an emerald green shade.

Pigman no longer looked like what his name intended he had dark brown hair and flaming ice blue eyes.

My brothers collapsed and stood up after five minuets i was still in the air for an unknown reason.

Lavadry spoke up "where are we?"

Pigman nodded "yes where are we?"

I looked at them and asked "what are your true names?"

They looked up at me and said "i am Warrior" said Lavadry

Pigman nodded and said "i am Survivor"

I smiled at my brothers that werent really my brothers.

Seto looked around and said "what is this place?"

I looked around as well then saw a white light and notch appeared we all bowed down except for me because i couldnt for i was in the air.

Notch smiled up at me and said "nice to see you again my daughter" i tilted my head in shock.

Everyone looked up at me shocked as well.

"I-im your daughter?!" I squeaked out

My father nodded and said " you were taken away from me when you were a baby into here my brother raised you for evil and he made the nether along with the portal"

"But why did he make me his heir?" I asked

My father smiled and said again "you were the heir from the start and he tried raising you for evil to keep the nether the way it was" i nodded my head saying that i understood

"Welcome to the true nether everyone, the kingdom of jewels" said Notch.

Sky raised his hand like you would in a class "um what exactly is the kingdom of jewels?"

I giggled and notch said "its where all the jewels are located and figure out where to spawn... but it needs people to rule it and spawn them in the right places"

I nodded and said "and i was the heir to it after my uncle died"

Then someone spoke up "but it needs people to rule it not a person i volunteer for it in turn." I looked at the person it was Setalia

I shook my head "no it doesnt work that way Setalia it is ruled by two people a man and a woman"

"But who would be the man" she said trying to make a joke

I flew down next to Seto and said "i was getting to that, Seto after the first time we shared a moment together i had a strange feeling it was love from the start and during this battle i realized you felt what i felt and so many things from true love i was wondering if you would rule this dimension with me."

Seto smiled and said "yes i would do anything to be with you"

Everyone cheered. All except for Setalia she was furious and threw a fit making everyone laugh like crazy.

I flew up an said "Sky i will make sure to have a lot of budder go where you mine as well as everything you need for this is the resource world!"

THE END

**Ok i hope you guys loved this story and thank you for all the support i am happy about this because this is my first FINISHED story so thank you all the reviewers that were the most common o this story: Kitcat from the sky, Djstarwolf, Yoshipuff(guest), an eaglefan2569. anyways keep an eye out for the sequel it shall be called into times way...**


	14. Author announcement

**Hey guys i have decided i am going to do a Q&A at the end of eaxh story so ask in the reviews! Anyways here are your answers Yoshipuff!**

**1. Yes you may submit an oc for the sequel but your char will appear in later chapters so go ahead and submit one yoshipuff!**

**2. The sequel is named Into Times Way**


	15. Author Announcement 2

**Hello again guys i didnt get any more questions so thats all anyways for info in the story minecraftuniverse and deadlox are taken also i will accept two OCs each person for a group in the middle of the book so anyways here are the peeps with ocs so far**

**Yoshipuff (guest)**

**Catalin (guest)**

**(if i got this wrong then um... Idk) Frost (guest)**

**electric elements (guest)**

**anyways guys i am going to post the sequel soon so keep an eye out for it**


End file.
